Latin's Wrath
''"This is devestating...Oh Lordy...!" - ''Mark surveys the damage caused by Latin's Wrath. 'Latin's Wrath' is the 13th episode of Season One and is possibly the most famous of the episodes in the first season, if not the show itself. Originally it was meant to be called 'A Really Long Day For Wade' at Bob's suggestion. A three-part animation of the main events of the episode was made the following year. Within seconds, it starts with hilarity as Wade dies from falling off the top of the house...which is only a few blocks tall. Mark then does exactly the same as it turns out they were both starving and had barely any health left. Early on, Bob attempts to get chicken quickly by referring to the incident where swarms of chickens began raining from the sky. Wade then says it would be bad if Creepers rained from the sky. Mark quickly tries to shut him up but it's too late as Creepers begin to fall and kill the trio, as well as damage the house. Over the course of the episode, Mark actually tries to make some progress by attempting to create a farm and doing some mining. Unfortunately, he manages to raise the ire of Zombiemold and his girlfriend by claiming that all his female fans would love to bang Zombie. Bob attempts to shut him by trying to killing him but discovers he can't due to their recent marriage. While Bob is trying to find a command to divorce Mark, a thunderbolt strikes the ground near them; It's Latin! While Wade and Bob laugh their heads off, Mark retreats but it is no use as Latin finds and kills him. Wade then states that he isn't going to say anything and that's he going to leave Zombie out of it. "Just like all the ladies DON'T leave Zombie out of it!" is Mark's response. A thunderclap is heard and Mark hastily runs away. Later on, Bob is under a tree with Mark and he suggests that they should hang out at the Penis Cannon and get struck by lightning, as he has 'always wanted to see a giant flaming penis'. Mark gets on with some mining and as they get into some political banter, Mark ends up being branded as 'Dumb'. He then calls himself lonely as Wade is married and Bob has a girlfriend. Wade's response is "Yep, I've got the ring on my penis, uhp, or finger...". As they laugh at the Freudian slip, Mark suddenly finds himself being levitated and he is dropped into a pool of lava. Mark brings things to a head and tells Latin to bring it on. She obliges and unleashes her Wrath. Mark only gets a brief glimpse of the destruction that has been caused before he times out of the server. After a minute or so, he returns and he gets a good look at the damage; the house has been pratically destroyed, in its place a large canyon. In fact, the chaos caused was so bad that it caused Mark's texture pack to revert! Bob then reappears and sees what has happened, but the survival of their chests in the house's ruins prevents him from branding Mark a dick once again. Mark decides it's time to make amends and attempts to apologise to Latin by complimenting Zombie's good looks. It seems all is well...until she smites him out of the blue, causing Bob to fall into hysterics. He has made a little fortress inside the remains of the house with glass in case he gets himself caught in the crossfire. Suddenly, Latin heals Mark. Wade predicts that it will last all of a second. This turns out to be true as Mark resumes his rib-poking of Zombie. Latin's response; a hoard of Creepers.